Guilty Pleasure
by BladeGuy9
Summary: After having an interesting dream and realizing it would never occur in a million years, Finn pays a visit to Marceline, where he finds out a side of her he never knew about. FxM Fluff.


Guilty Pleasure

By BladeGuy9

**BladeGuy9: Another request for ThahRadical of deviantART. This takes place the night after "Marceline's Closet". Hope you all enjoy. Also, I plan on having the next chapter of "Revenge of the King" up by Thursday or sooner.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.**

* * *

><p>"Haha, did you see the look on that guy's face?" Finn asks, who is sitting on the floor in Marceline's house laughing.<p>

"Yeah, it was priceless!" Marceline replies, floating right next to him laughing as well. "Best part was when he fainted right after I sucked the red from his suit."

"Totally!" agrees Finn. The two continue laughing their heads off until they are practically unable to breath. Finn pants as he rolls over on his back.

"I really like it when we hang out, Marceline," Finn says, smiling up at her.

"I do too, Finn," the vampire queen replies, laying on her stomach, but is really floating mere inches above the floor. From a small table nearby her couch, the same spider that pushed Marceline's bedside table lamp to the floor and bit Jake is seen pushing off another one of Marceline's lamps. It hits the ground and bursts to pieces.

Marceline turns around and groans. "How did this happen?" She looks over at the small table and sees the spider. She hisses, forms her hand into a fist, and smashes the spider, killing it.

"Here, let me get it," offers Finn, now sitting up.

"No, I got it," she says, motioning him to stay put while she floats into the kitchen. She returns seconds later with a dust pan and brush. She plants her red booted feet on the ground, standing about five feet away from Finn. She then bends down and starts brushing up the broken pieces of glass, giving Finn a perfect view of her round, jeaned cheeks.

Finn can't help but look and blush like crazy; his whole face as red as a tomato. He noticed that Marceline's jeans were tighter than usual, which helped show off her big, round ass. She then turns her head slightly toward him, winking at him with her serpent tongue sticking out. Marceline then stands up straight and floats back into the kitchen to dispose of the broken pieces of the lamp and put the cleaning equipment away. Finn then stands up and turns around to walk toward the door, but stops when he hears Marceline's voice.

"Did you enjoy the view?" she asks, leaning up against the frame to her kitchen.

Finn turns around, still blushing. "Listen, Marceline, I had fun, but I think I better get going." He then turns around and only takes a few steps until he walks right into Marceline's chest.

"Oh, believe me Finn," she says, moving his face up toward hers, "the fun is just about to begin." She then plants her lips on his and begins making out with him passionately. Finn gets wide eyed and is frozen. He wants to pull away, but his mind is telling him not to. Marceline shoves her forked tongue into Finn's mouth, causing him to close his eyes and have his tongue fight back for dominance. He then wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. His hand finds its way to her ass and gives it a good squeeze, causing Marceline to moan with pleasure. The two fall over, Marceline on top of Finn.

While still making out, Marceline slowly begins removing Finn's shirt, while Finn unzips and unbuttons her jeans, slowly pulling them off. Marceline easily kicks her boots off to help Finn out. Finn is now left wearing only his awesome hat, blue shorts and is now kicking off his shoes. Marceline is left wearing only her grey tank top and black panties. She stops kissing him to come up for air, licking her lips as she does. Marceline then reaches for Finn's shorts, slowly slipping them off.

Finn's eyes then shoot open and he sits up, panting, sweating, and blushing like mad. He looks at his surroundings, quickly realizing he is in his room, on his bed, and in his sleeping bag. He gets out of it and sits on the edge of the bed, wiping his forehead.

"It was just a dream," he mutters to himself, still panting. He gets out of bed and heads downstairs, still freaking out about the dream. He sees Jake and Beemo sitting at the table with breakfast set out. Jake is eating some pancakes while Beemo turns toward Finn.

"Good morning Finn," it says.

Jake looks up and nearly drops his fork at the sight of Finn.

"Dude," he says, swallowing what's in his mouth, "you look terrible. Are you feeling okay?"

Finn walks toward the table and sits down, shaking his head. "Jake, I had one heck of a dream."

"What was it, dude; a nightmare?"

Finn looks down at the table, elbows propping his face up. He then looks up at Jake. "Well, I was at Marceline's and we had just gotten back from messing with some dude. Then that spider that scared us while we were in her closet broke a lamp of hers and she was brushing up. While she was brushing it, I had a great view of her… assets. So she finished, and I wanted to leave, but then she started kissing me, and I got into it. And then…"

Jake and Beemo looks at him, wondering what the last portion of the story is. "…I woke up." Finn knew there was a small bit of info he left out, but he was too embarrassed to tell Jake and Beemo the rest.

Jake and Beemo look back and forth between each other. "That's one weird dream," says Beemo.

"Ironic how it's the night _after _we are trapped in Marceline's Closet you have that dream," says Jake.

"You think it means anything?" Finn asks.

"Not sure, it might, maybe, I don't know," Jake says, finishing up his pancakes. "Well, I'm off to Lady's house. Promised I'd spend the whole day with her; see you tonight, dude." Jake grabs his viola and rushes out the door, stretching his way to Lady Rainicorn's stable.

Finn sighs and puts his head down. Beemo jumps onto the table and walks over to pat Finn on the shoulder. "Do not worry Finn, it'll be okay. Want to play some video games?"

Finn looks up at the gaming system and smiles. "Sure, Beemo."

Beemo smiles and heads over to the coffee table sitting before the couch. Finn walks over and sits down as Beemo prepares a video game for him. He plays for a couple hours and sighs as Beemo goes into sleep mode. Finn looks over at the clock and groans.

"It's only two o'clock. What could I do now?" He then thinks about the dream again. He shudders at the thought of it, knowing what was going to happen after Marceline removed his pants. He would never be able to look at her the same way ever again. Then, he remembered that it was only a dream; she would never act that way around him. "Yeah, she'd never do those types of things around me; I think I'll go and visit her." He gets up and heads upstairs to change out of his pajamas and into his light blue shirt, blue shorts, and black shoes. He grabs his pack and heads out to Marceline's Cave.

* * *

><p>Marceline puts another scoop of ice cream in her mouth while she watches a movie Finn loaned to her, which is very depressing. She is seen wearing a short dark blue tank-top with a pocket and purple short shorts while lying on a line of pillows she placed on her hard couch. Her raven black hair is messier than it usually is. Sitting on her stomach is a container of strawberry ice cream. She goes to eat another scoop, but a knock on her door stops her. She turns off the movie, sets the container on a small table beside her couch, and floats over to her door. She opens it and sees Finn standing there with his usual smile.<p>

"Hey Marceline… cool pj's," he compliments.

"Oh… hey Finn," Marceline says nonchalantly while motioning him in. "What brings you by?"

"Well I was bored and decided to come and visit you," he says, taking a seat on one of the pillows on the couch. He then spots the ice cream container on the table and a can of whipped cream. "I didn't know you eat strawberry ice cream."

Marceline shrugs. "There's strawberries in it, plus the ice cream is sorta red, so whatever," she says, taking a seat next to him and grabbing the ice cream, putting another scoop in her mouth. Finn notices she's not acting like her usual, trickster self.

"Marceline… is everything all right?" he asks, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looks down, her hair covering her face. A tear trickles down her cheek. Two. Three. Tears begin gushing out of her eyes as she then hugs Finn, resting her head on his shoulder. The container of ice cream falls to the floor, but nothing spills out since half of it is all ready eaten.

"Finn, I'm sick of not having any friends! I'm tired of seeing everything change around me while I stay the same! I'm always alone and I'm sick of it!" she yells, crying her eyes out.

"Whoa, whoa, Marceline, what are you talking about?" asks Finn. "Just calm down and tell me."

Marceline sniffles and pulls away from Finn, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Finn, I'm a vampire, which means I'm immortal. Everything around me changes while I stay the same. Because I'm a vampire, I have no friends. Every time someone sees me, they scream and run away in terror." A tear trickles down her cheek, but she keeps herself from crying again. "If they just got to know me, they would realize I'm not like most vampires. But it wouldn't matter because sooner or later, they'd die and like I said before, I'd be the same. Just a friendless vampire who everyone thinks she's a monster." She then grabs the can of whipped cream. "I just feel like I wanna crawl in a hole and die," she says as she sprays whipped cream in her mouth.

Finn stares at her shocked with his mouth hanging open. He never realized Marceline was like this. He never realized Marceline always saw the world change around her while she stayed the same. And being a vampire didn't help her either. Finn figured she'd like being immortal, but he now realizes the toll she took for being turned.

Finn takes her hands and turns her toward him. "Marceline, you are not alone. You've got me, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum as your friends."

"It doesn't matter; you'll all eventually die. That's why I don't have any friends." Tears slowly begin rolling out of her eyes again.

Finn bits his bottom lip. He hated seeing her cry, even though it was only once in her memory of her breaking up with Ash. "Marceline… turn me."

Marceline's beady black eyes go wide. "Wh…what?" she asks, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You heard me, turn me. That way, you wouldn't be alone, you'd have someone to be with."

"Finn, do you realize the toll you'd be taking if I turned you?" Marceline asks, now gripping his shoulders.

"I don't care," he says, taking her hands off his shoulders. "Marceline, I can't stand seeing you sad. You're one of my best friends and I want you to be happy. I don't want to die knowing you'll always be like this. If you turn me, we'll be happy… together."

Marceline stares at Finn, amazed at what she is hearing. She then gives him a small, warms smile, on the verge of tears again, and hugs him.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me; thank you Finn," she says, crying tears of joy. "But I'm not going to turn you now; way too soon," she says, coming out of the hug.

"Why not?"

"You're only thirteen; turning you would really screw up your adventurous lifestyle. I want you to live a little while longer before I turn you."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me; I now realize you are right; I do have friends, you, Jake, and Bonnibel."

"Well… when will you turn me?"

Marceline thinks for moment and gets an idea. "I was turned when I was eighteen. How about the second you turn eighteen, I turn you."

Finn smiles and nods his head. "Deal."

Marceline hugs him again. "Thanks for being an awesome friend," she says, kissing his cheek.

His cheeks blush, but smiles. "My pleasure."

"And… I know about the dream you had about me."

Finn's entire face goes red. "What? I didn't have a dream about you!"

"Don't worry, I'm not mad."

"You're… not?"

"No, you're thirteen, your body is going through changes, and so are your dreams. Don't worry about it," Marceline assures.

"Oh… how do you even know I had a dream about you?"

"Jake called me and told me about it. He wanted me to make sure everything was all right with you. I told him I would talk to you and explain it when I wasn't in one of my moods, which I don't have to worry about anymore thanks to you."

Finn smiles and looks around the room. "So… you wanna do something?"

Marceline grins. "Yeah, think you could lend me some of your beats?" she asks, getting up off the couch and floating over to her axe-bass.

"You know I can," Finn replies, now beat-boxing as Marceline begins playing, knowing that in five years, she'll have someone to spend her immortal life with.


End file.
